


He’s a Dad

by FromTheBoundlessSea



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Awesome Molly Hooper, F/M, Protective Molly Hooper, Single Parent Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/pseuds/FromTheBoundlessSea
Summary: Anonymous: One of Molly's co-workers makes some snide about Sherlock being a father and Molly puts them in their place.





	He’s a Dad

Molly wasn’t sure how the news about Annie got out, but it did. 

Sherlock had been gone for only a year when the truth of who Annie’s father got out. Reporters and paparazzi hounded Molly and her daughter constantly. Mycroft was able to keep most of them away, but it got to the point that he moved them to a safe house in London so Annie could still go to school and her regular hospital if she needed to. John came around and was both furious and happy to meet Annie in this new way. She shyly asked if she could call him Uncle John and the poor man looked as though he were about to cry as he told her that she could. 

Work was hectic, but luckily Greg threatened to arrest any reporter that stepped onto the hospital’s property if they were not injured. 

It didn’t stop the whispers at work. 

“Who would have thought that the freak would reproduce,” one of the orderlies asked another.

“She’s a cute kid. Looks nothing like him.”

The first laughed. “I heard her mum died in a car accident when she was a baby. Around the same time he got committed to rehab.” Molly couldn’t take any more of it. “Do you think he actually killed—”

_ SMACK! _

“That little girl lost her mum and dad in some of the cruelest ways possible,” Molly fumed. “Did you know Sherlock?”

“Well, no. I—”

“He loved that little girl! She was his world and it’s because of people like you that he’s gone! It’s because of people like you that that perfect little girl has to grow up without her dad!”

Mike had to eventually pull her away and let her cry it out in his office. 

There had been no word about Sherlock from Mycroft in months. 


End file.
